<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rigel VII by MoonNewt66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662575">Rigel VII</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonNewt66/pseuds/MoonNewt66'>MoonNewt66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:53:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonNewt66/pseuds/MoonNewt66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Recounts the fight at Rigel VII that occurred just prior to the events of “The Cage.” How Spock, Tyler and  Anderson, and the other four crew members were injured, and Captain Pike's personal yeoman and two other crew members were killed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A story I've wanted to write for, well, decades. I had the outline on my computer for many years, and it took the pandemic to allow me enough time to write. I started on July 30, 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">ENTERPRISE</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>No wind need rise<br/>
to fill unfurled sail;<br/>
nor bow slice through<br/>
ocean waves;<br/>
as Enterprise voyages<br/>
in the black of space<br/>
through a sea of stars.</p><p> </p><p>Enterprise journeys through solar winds,<br/>
planetary gravity wells,<br/>
solar system gravitational influences,<br/>
time and history,<br/>
and into the hearts, minds, and souls<br/>
of her crew, their families,<br/>
and the worlds they visit.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * * </p>
</div>Alpha Quadrant<br/>Talos IV<br/>USS Enterprise NCC-1701<br/>Stardate 3013.3<br/>August 3, 2267 – 1438 hours<p> </p><p>… In the briefing room, Kirk walks up to Captain Pike, enclosed within his motorized portable life support wheelchair. Kirk leans down, supporting his left hand on the back of the wheelchair, his right fist on the table behind him. </p><p>“Chris, do you want to go there?” asks Kirk softly. </p><p>The communication light on the front of the wheelchair blinks once for yes. </p><p>Standing up, Kirk asks, “Mr. Spock, would you care to take Captain Pike to the transporter room?  See him off?”</p><p>Spock walks up to Captain Pike and replies, “Thank you, sir. From both of us.”</p><p>The communication light on the front of the wheelchair blinks again once for yes. </p><p>Spock moves to the back of the wheelchair, and begins to push the wheelchair forward. </p><p>Just as Spock and Pike reach the hatch, Kirk calls out, “Mr. Spock. When you're finished, please come back and see me. I want to talk to you. This regrettable tendency you've been showing lately towards flagrant emotionalism...”</p><p>Spock turns around and interjects, “I see no reason to insult me, sir. I believe I have been completely logical about the whole affair.” Spock then turns back to the wheelchair, and continues to push the wheelchair forward out of the room. </p><p>As Spock and Pike leave the room, the mind voice of the Keeper is heard by Kirk.</p><p>“Captain Kirk?”</p><p>On the view screen, Kirk can see a younger version of Captain Pike, walking up a rocky incline, being led by the younger version of Vina, approaching the entrance to the lift that will take them down into the Talosian underground community. </p><p>The Keeper's mind voice continues, “Captain Pike has his illusion, and you have reality. May you find your way as pleasant.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>Alpha Quadrant<br/>Gravesworld<br/>Sector 39-J<br/>January 4, 2254 – 1020 hours<p> </p><p>The USS Enterprise NCC-1701 completed docking at Starbase 6, a floating starbase in orbit of the planet Gravesworld. There were several new crew members transferring to the ship, including some recent Academy graduates; and several established crew members were rotating out from Enterprise to their new Starfleet assignments. There was also the scheduled resupplying of the starship, and of course, surface mail to be dropped off and picked up. </p><p>Yeoman Peter Heyerdahl is among the new crew members. A tall (6' 4”), scrawny, gregarious, 22 year old male (Scandinavian ancestry), with startling green eyes, and blonde hair. From Bemidj, Minnesota (home of Paul Bunyan and his blue ox, Babe).  </p><p>He is a recent graduate from Starfleet Academy, and was surprised when he was informed he was being assigned as Captain Christopher Pike's personal yeoman. Although he knew he was in the top five percentile of his graduating class, he unfortunately has a minor problem of being a klutz, and thought that he would be held back for assignment initially (until he, as his Academy counselor referred to his problem, “calmed down”). </p><p>Heyerdahl had heard through scuttlebutt (the time honored Naval tradition of fleet gossip) that Captain Pike had an unusual number of requests for new personal yeoman. Somehow, Heyerdahl had a strange foreboding for his first assignment. </p><p>Heyerdahl had traveled from Earth with another new crew member to the Enterprise, 24 year old Ensign Spock. Spock was a tad shorter than Heyerdahl, and a Vulcan  (the first Vulcan Heyerdahl had ever met), from Shi'Kahr. Male, tall (6') and lanky, olive complexion, black hair, dark brown eyes, and an introspective nature. </p><p>Spock had graduated from the academy two years prior, but this was his first deep space assignment (Starfleet had held him back due to his pacifist nature). </p><p>They shared a two bunk cabin on the transport ship from Earth, and discovered they both had an affinity towards 3D chess and music. Heyerdahl played guitar and banjo, and Spock the Vulcan harp, and amazingly, a wide variety of musical instruments from Earth, including the piano, cello, flute, and sitar. </p><p>They managed to find a couple of songs that didn't sound half bad with Heyerdahl's banjo and Spock's harp playing together in harmony (their choices for the personal property they were allowed to bring with them). Heyerdahl was very pleased that somehow he had entered into a sort of budding friendship with Spock. </p><p>Other new crew members waiting with them include Lt. Zivojinovic and Ensign Ntshona (Security); Ensign Pedregosa (Science); Ensign Sheybal (Engineering); Yeoman Scheidegger and Yeoman Carstairs (Life Support); Lt. Tyler, the new Chief Navigator; and Nurse Okuda. </p><p>The disembarking Enterprise personnel came through, and now it was their turn to board. </p><p>What adventures lay ahead?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>Alpha Quadrant<br/>Sector 39-L<br/>USS Enterprise NCC-1701<br/>April 2, 2254  – 1430 hours<p> </p><p>Officer's Conference Room – Three Month New Crew Evaluations</p><p> </p><p>Captain  Pike; Commander Number One, the First Officer; and the Enterprise's department heads:  Lt. Jose Tyler (Navigation/Helm); Lt. Commander Dr. Phillip Boyce, CMO, and Senior Nurse Lt. Cora Potter (Medical);  Lt. Commander Jim Smalley (Engineering), Lt. Commander Ramin Phaithanthong (Security); and Lt. Commander Kaisa Karjalainen (Science) were all reviewing the new crew that came aboard at Statebase 6. </p><p>They were all pleased with this batch of academy graduates assigned to the Enterprise. Yeoman Heyerdahl was improving on his tendency to be a klutz, Yeoman Carstairs had finally recovered from space sickness, and the last to be evaluated was Ensign Spock. The only negative item mentioned about Spock, was that Dr. Boyce was concerned that Spock was too tightly wound up, too controlled. </p><p>The meeting was concluded, and as everyone else left the room, Captain Pike and Dr. Boyce remained. </p><p>“All right, Phil, what was it that you weren't saying about Spock?”</p><p>Phil started to speak, and then hesitated. Making up his mind, he finally began speaking, “I'm just concerned about Spock's emotional needs.” Looking at the reaction on Pike's face, Boyce continued speaking before Pike could interject. “And don't give me that nonsense that Vulcan's don't have emotional needs. They do, and Spock certainly does. I double checked his duty log. He's logging in more hours per day on duty than anyone else on the ship, including you and Number One. I've talked with him, and he insists that he is fine. You should have a talk with him, Chris. Before that young man damages himself too much.”</p><p>Boyce stopped briefly. Pike could see that Boyce was carefully considering his next words. </p><p>Pike interrupted Boyce, “Phil, we have to allow Spock some latitude when it pertains to his personal health – both physical and mental. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but at this time Starfleet hasn't had a significant number of Vulcans to have personal health and mental health standards set as we humans have – and have had, since before Starfleet was created.”</p><p>Boyce again considered his response to Pike. “All right, Chris. But I'll keep monitoring Spock, and I'll let you know if there truly is a problem.”</p><p>“I wouldn't expect any less of you, Phil. But don't try to fit a square peg in a round hole - we should let Spock be Spock. Let's wrap up this meeting and get back to work,” replied Pike.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>Alpha Quadrant<br/>Sector 41-D<br/>USS Enterprise NCC-1701<br/>July 4, 2254 – 1600 hours<br/>Federation Day – 93rd Anniversary<p> </p><p>The crew has been planning a party to celebrate the 93rd anniversary of the founding of the United Federation of Planets for several weeks. Today was the day, the party began at 1600 hours, during the beginning of the first two hour dog watch at 1600 and lasting through the end of the second two hour dog watch at 2000. The crew rotated through their shifts on the dog watches, giving the majority of the crew ample opportunity to participate. </p><p>Entertainment included a musical quartet consisting of Ensign Spock (Vulcan harp), Yeoman Heyerdahl (banjo), Lt. Commander Smalley (clarinet), and Dr.  Jaharaman (sarangi); a one act play written by Nurse Okuda, and performed by Yeoman Carstairs, Yeoman Colt, and Transporter Chief Pitcairn; a juggling act by C.P.O. Garrison; and a commemoration read by Captain Pike. </p><p>The hit of the evening was the musical quartet. Each of the instruments were unique to some of the crew, and the quartet had chosen music that reflected the many planets (and their cultures) that comprise the United Federation of Planets, foremost, the original founding member planets: Earth, Vulcan, Tellar and Andoria.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>Alpha Quadrant<br/>USS Enterprise NCC-1701<br/>Sector 41-D<br/>July 19, 2254 – 0800 hours<p> </p><p>Newly Added Class M Planet M213 to Alpha Quadrant Star  Map</p><p> </p><p>Ensign Spock has been aboard the Enterprise for only seven months, and yet the Ensign (under the permission of Lt. Commander Karjalainen), has accomplished:</p><p>1) Upgraded and modified the ship's sensors;<br/>
2) immediately after the sensor modification, discovered an unregistered dark nebula between the Eridanus constellation and the Horologium constellation. Starfleet would be assigning a specialty astronomical science cruiser for further research;<br/>
3) then provided remedial training for those personnel who were not routinely assigned to the science station in the operation of the upgrades;<br/>
4) at the Captain's request, forwarded all the specs and information to Starfleet command on said upgrades;<br/>
5) asked and received permission to lead a voluntary class on the Vulcan version of Earth's Tai Chi elements of  breathing exercises; neigong (internal skill) or, more commonly, qigong (life energy cultivation) practiced to develop qi (life energy) in coordination with physical movement and zhan zhuang (standing like a post) or combinations of the two.</p><p>This particular request resulted as various crew members had observed Spock teaching Yeoman Heyerdahl these techniques, and seeing impressive results in Heyerdahl – more personal confidence, and a marked decrease in Heyerdahl's clumsiness. </p><p>And the latest accomplishment, was the Ensign had just discovered a new class M planet, which the Enterprise was currently in orbit of; and had several landing parties surveying several remarkable areas. </p><p>Captain Pike had Ensign Spock beam down with his landing party, consisting of Pike, Spock, Yeoman Heyerdahl, Geologist Lt. Anderson, Botany Specialist Lt. Nagai and Lt. Tyler. </p><p>Spock had teamed up with Anderson and Heyerdahl, and were mapping out tricorder readings of the various minerals being detected. Pike, Nagai and Tyler were investigating some plants that were promising for possible medical application. </p><p>The plant life was well established, as well as a wide variety of insect life, and a smaller variety of fish, amphibian and reptiles were also found. The planet was relatively young in age, somewhat similar to the Phanerozoic Eon on Earth. </p><p>The Enterprise spends a week at M213. Their recommendation that the planet only be visited for scientific study is forwarded with their reports to Starfleet Command.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>Alpha Quadrant<br/>USS Enterprise NCC-1701<br/>Sector 41-H<br/>September 21, 2254 – 0928 hours<p> </p><p>The USS Enterprise NCC-1701, under the command of Captain Pike, is currently patrolling their assigned sector. The ship is traveling in the general direction of the Vega Colony, but the Captain and his crew continue in their mission pf exploring the sector it is in. They've already discovered several more new Class M planets (that a Hermes class scout ship had previously missed during its mission in the sector – which added more weight to the old saying, “there's a lot more to space than we know of”). </p><p>Currently on the bridge of the Enterprise is the First Officer, Number One, in command. Lt. Jose Tyler mans the navigation station, Lt. Amos Ramirez helm, Ensign Spock science, Ensign Wah Chang communications, and Lt. Frank Vogt engineering. </p><p>At Ensign Chang's communication console, the emergency channel red light activates, as the channel detects subspace radio chatter on it. Chang listens intently, and then announces to the First Officer he is detecting a mayday call from a Federation scout ship, the USS Borman NCC-241, in the vicinity of Rigel VII, and that the Borman is intending to land there, as their ship's hull had been breached by micro-fractures, caused by a spike in a localized ion storm. There is a minimum crew of 20 aboard. </p><p>Rigel VII is the home of the Kalar, a pre-warp humanoid species, firmly under the no contact order per the Prime Directive. Number One ordered Lt. Ramirez to change the course of the Enterprise to Rigel VII at best possible speed. She asked Ensign Chang to advise Captain Pike of the situation, and also to advise Dr. Boyce to have Sick Bay prepared for multiple survivors. </p><p>Minutes later, Captain Pike enters the bridge, to take command.  Pike and Number One discuss several alternate strategies for possible rescue, and propose various crewman for the main landing party, and a  backup landing party, depending on the contingencies encountered. (And if things go south quickly, a third landing party comprised of only seasoned security personnel is selected.) The landing parties will be armed with phasers, set on maximum stun, and should NOT be on the planet in uniform – ship's stores will be notified to produce clothing in the tan homespun fabric the Enterprise has in sufficient supply for occasions such as this. </p><p>Discussed also was using the transporter for immediate beam up (if feasible) of the survivors, if not; either beaming down with a landing party (for immediate response), or utilizing a shuttlecraft to transport down (if the crash was far enough away from the planet's natives). </p><p>There were several risk factors involved, including: 1) if the survivors had severe injuries, 2) if prolonged extraction would be involved to rescue the survivors; 3) if the survivors were in direct threat of the Kalar and so on. </p><p>The main landing party will include Captain Pike, Lt. Commander Phaithanthong, Dr. Guzman, Nurse Okuda, and security personnel Ensigns Amendola and Horesh. The backup landing party includes Lt. Tyler, Ensign Spock, Yeoman Heyerdahl, Geologist Anderson, and security personnel Lt. Altanhuyag and Ensign Sisamouth.</p><p>Number One will remain on the Enterprise in command of the ship. </p><p>Two hours later, the Enterprise establishes orbit of Rigel VII. The Enterprise is maneuvered into  synchronous orbit over the crash site, however at a higher altitude than normal (but within optimal limits for accurate sensors and transporter use), to prevent the ship being seen by the natives.</p><p>Sensors pinpoint the crash of the Borman, and determine that there are several signs of life at the site, although they appear to be in severe distress. The sensors also indicate there is a large gathering of life signs at a massive stone structure some several miles north (relative) of the crash. </p><p>Spock determines that the location of the crashed ship appears to be in the early morning of the planet's sunrise. There will be adequate light available to assist them in the rescue; unfortunately, however, it will also provide the natives adequate light to see them. </p><p>Pike makes the decision to beam down at the crash site to investigate.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alpha Quadrant<br/>
Sector 41-H<br/>
Rigel VII<br/>
September 21, 2254 – 0945 hours</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pike and his landing party beam down to the wreckage of the Borman. Immediately, both Lt. Commander Phaithanthong and  Dr. Guzman recognize that there has been armed conflict at the scene. Several bodies of the crewmen reflect wounds of the crash (broken limbs, burns, skin lacerations); but also wounds that reflect the weapon used was a knife or sword. The flesh shows tearing at a squared-off margin at the stab wound, produced by the back of of the guard of a single-edged knife, lacerating the skin. </p>
<p>In addition, four bodies were mutilated (eyes gouged out, sexual organs stuffed inside the mouth) and sexually abused. </p>
<p>There are also at least six members of the scout ship crew missing from the ship. There are four survivors, and ten dead crew members at the site. </p>
<p>Quickly after that revelation, security guard Amendola reports to Pike there are multiple signs of footprints leading north (towards the stone structure). In too large a number to be the just the missing six crew members. There are indications that multiple people are being dragged along with the main body of the force. </p>
<p>Pike communicates with the Enterprise, and asks that the second landing party, led by Lt. Tyler, beam down closer to the stone structure, and once that's completed; have the third landing party comprised of security personnel to be assembled. Once assembled, beam Pike and Phaithanthong back aboard, and then beam the security force with Pike and Lt. Commander Phaithanthong to a separate location near the stone structure. </p>
<p>Pike advises Dr. Guzman of  the proposed action. Dr. Guzman advises the wounded are secure for beam up, he will beam up after Pike and Phaithanthong to the Enterprise. The remaining balance of the first landing party will secure what ever classified information is still viable at the wreckage. After their clean up of the crash site, they will await further orders from Pike.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>Alpha Quadrant<br/>Sector 41-H<br/>Rigel VII<br/>September 21, 2254 – 1005 hours<p> </p>
<p>Lt. Tyler and his landing party beam down, behind a small hill just a quarter mile south of the stone structure, so that they would be hidden from the Kalar. Tyler trains a laser rangefinder to accurately pinpoint the location of the structure, and scout out the area ahead of them. There was indeed a large contingent of native warriors at the site (at least 40), but Tyler couldn't quickly see any sign of the crash survivors.  The stone structure appears to be equivalent of what on Earth would have been a 12th century Arabic castle or fortress. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Ensign Spock and Geologist Anderson are using their tricorders to reconnoiter the area they are specifically in, and if possible, attempt to get information about the area where the fortress is. They determine that a small creek runs north (relative) to the structure, approximately 100 yards to the west (relative) of their position. Further scans indicate the banks of the creek are high enough to hide them, if  they crouch as they walk forward. </p>
<p>Scans of the structure reveal that beyond the wall, there is a large open courtyard within. Several small rooms were indicated, plus, it appeared that the north wall was in minor disrepair. There were a few natives inside the structure, and in a small room near the front gate, Spock finally pinpoints the life signs of at least two of the missing crew members.<br/>
</p>
<p>Lt. Anderson makes his report to Lt. Tyler, and Spock and Anderson return to the rest of the landing party. As Lt. Tyler is communicating their report to Captain Pike (who has beamed down now with the 3rd landing party), Tyler and his landing party is suddenly surrounded by Kalar natives (who took advantage of the aforementioned creek bed)  – and a fierce fight for survival ensues.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>Alpha Quadrant<br/>Sector 41-H<br/>Rigel VII<br/>September 21, 2254 – 1025 hours<p> </p>
<p>Pike and his landing party beam over to the east side (relative) of the hill Tyler and his landing party reported being at. When Lt. Tyler's report was cut off, Pike directed three security guards to go south, while Pike and the remaining two guards would go north. Once in position, both teams would push forward to Tyler's position. </p>
<p>When Pike reached his position, his communicator signaled. The other team was in position. Pike looked at his team. Phasers were drawn, set on heavy stun. Pike told his men and the other team to advance. </p>
<p>As Pike and his men came over the top of the hill, he could see bodies laying on ground the down below; and the other half of his landing party approaching them. There were several heavily stunned Kalar. Two security personnel promptly tied them up and placed them in the rescue position, laying them on their sides, so in case they regurgitated (a side effect from the stun), they wouldn't aspirate their vomit. </p>
<p>The other bodies belong to the two security personnel on Tyler's team -  Lt. Altanhuyag and Ensign Sisamouth.  Their bodies have also been mutilated and raped. On the ground near them, is a large amount of green blood, an indication that Spock had at least been moderately, if not severely, wounded. </p>
<p>Tracks leading from the area go north, towards the fortress. Another large group, with again, indications that prisoners are being dragged along with them, including the tell tale drops of green blood. </p>
<p>Pike signals the Enterprise that they are following the trail. Number One advised that all of the security personnel have volunteered to beam down. Pike doesn't want a wholesale slaughter of the natives, but he also doesn't want to lose any more of his crew. He agrees to two parties of six, preferably those with the most seniority, and for them to standby to beam down when Pike and his team reach the structure. He orders the bodies of  Lt. Altanhuyag and Ensign Sisamouth to be beamed up back to the ship.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>Alpha Quadrant<br/>Sector 41-H<br/>Rigel VII<br/>September 21, 2254 – 1109 hours<p> </p>
<p>Pike and his team have reached the stone structure, which slightly resembles a medieval castle, the Alcazaba Palace Fortress in Málaga, Spain,  Pike had visited while in the Academy, many years ago. There are no guards outside the castle, they can't see sentries up on the walls. However, they can hear loud chanting emanating from inside the castle, possibly coming from the courtyard that Tyler reported about. </p>
<p>The trail they followed from the 2nd engagement position has led them to this castle, and it looks like the trail continues on into the castle. Lt. Stephen Zarate signals Pike from the Enterprise, the ship's sensors have locked onto Spock's life signs, inside a small room just inside the castle gates. There also appear to be at least several human life signs in the room as well. </p>
<p>Pike contacts the team still at the crash site. They report they are closer to completing their assignment. Pike's orders are that once that task has been completed, to follow the trail from the crash site, to the location where Tyler and his landing party were ambushed. Pike wants to make sure that none of the survivors were discarded along the trail by the Kalar.  </p>
<p>As Pike and Phaithanthong are discussing their options, the Kalar drag the survivors of the 2nd landing party out of the small room, and out into the courtyard. Other Kalar surround the walls to watch what happens. </p>
<p>Spock is tied up to Heyerdahl and Anderson is tied to Tyler. They are tied back to back, their arms bound together and made to sit down in the courtyard. Spock is heavily limping on his left leg (actually dragging his left leg).  Heyerdahl is bare chested, his homespun tunic is tied around Spock's leg, and soaked with green blood. Anderson and Tyler are also wounded. There is no sign of the other four survivors from the Borman at this point. </p>
<p>One of the Kalar approaches Spock, and begins to maul Spock's right ear, which Spock takes stoically. Then, the Kalar squats, and taking out a large knife, cuts open Spock's trousers, and places his hand on Spock's groin. The Kalar starts laughing, and yells something out to the other Kalar surrounding them – the Universal Translator is no help in translating. The other Kalar laugh and hoot in response.  </p>
<p>Heyerdahl is struggling against his bonds, yelling at Spock to ignore the punishment he is taking, and also yelling at the Kalar to leave Spock alone. The Kalar turns to Heyerdahl, ignoring Spock for the moment,  and stabs Heyerdahl repeatedly in the upper chest, and then cuts his throat. Then, the Kalar turns back to Spock, and cleans the blood off of his knife on Spock's homespun tunic. </p>
<p>Pike had called up to the Enterprise and ordered down the security teams standing by the second the Kalar had started assaulting Spock. He orders them to beam in directly to the courtyard, and to start firing their phasers (still set on heavy stun) as soon as they materialize. </p>
<p>The reinforcements arrive, and Pike and the crew members with him, rush towards the castle, and begin to battle the Kalar, using their phasers to stun the warriors. Someone cuts Spock free of Heyerdahl, and also free Anderson and Tyler. Spock picks up a weapon similar to a medieval mace and battles a Kalar warrior, but Spock is able to incapacitate the warrior with his left hand at the juncture of the warrior's shoulder near the neck. </p>
<p>Spock has located the Kalar who murdered Heyerdahl, and starts off after him, climbing the staircase to the second level. The Kalar outmatches Spock due to his injuries, and Spock is failing rapidly. Pike aims his phaser, but realizes Spock would also be severely affected by the nimbus of the phaser blaster, as Spock has already been severely wounded. Pike looks down, and picks up a sword laying in the courtyard, and throws it at the Kalar, striking the warrior in the lower back. </p>
<p>The Kalar turns out around to face Pike. Meanwhile, Spock is still gamely fighting with the Kalar, but the Kalar brushes him aside. The warrior jumps from the second level to the courtyard – and lands on the broken end of a battle pike that Pike had found, holding the bottom of the broken staff firmly against the courtyard. The Kalar is dead. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, the security personnel had stunned a majority of the Kalar, the rest have run off for their lives. </p>
<p>Pike's communicator beeps. It is Amendola from the first landing party. They have just discovered two more of the crew missing from the wrecked Borman. These two were also mutilated and sexually abused, according to Nurse Okuda, who accompanied them. Pike orders them to beam back up to the Enterprise with the bodies. </p>
<p>Nurse Okuda has been beamed to the scene and is treating Spock, Tyler and Anderson, but they need to be beamed up to the ship immediately for treatment. Pike orders the beam up. Then, Pike and the security personnel search the castle for the remaining missing Borman four crew members, and finally find them – they had been murdered and left on top of the offal pile outside the north wall of the castle.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>Alpha Quadrant<br/>Sector 41-H<br/>USS Enterprise NCC-1701<br/>En route to Vega Colony<br/>September 21, 2254 – 1642 hours<p> </p>
<p>Dr. Boyce, Nurses Potter and Kairau are still treating Spock. The Kalar had cut several of the tendons, including the Achilles tendon, on Spock's lower left leg. He also has abrasions and deep bruises all over his body, his right ear lobe was torn and bruised, a mild concussion, several broken ribs, and abrasions on his groin. The most serious injury was to his left leg tendons. If Dr. Boyce can't repair them sufficiently, Spock will be invalided out of Starfleet. </p>
<p>Doctors Guzman and Jaharaman, with the assistance of Nurses Okuda, Von Berg and Gable treated the other wounded. Anderson has a deep long wound to the left side of his neck that needed sutures; and Tyler's right wrist is broken, and placed in a soft cast until the swelling decreased. They also had various abrasions and deep bruises all over their bodies. Five security personnel also were treated for various deep bruises and abrasions. More seriously injured is Amendola, who has a broken right arm. The severely injured included Zivojinovic, Ntshona, Horesh, and Simpson (amputated limbs, severe concussions, broken back) who will need more treatment at a Starbase medical facility. </p>
<p>The surviving Borman crew members were in a separate ward. The ship's psychiatrist, Dr. Juana Chuquimia was in with them now. The bodies of the Borman dead, and the dead Enterprise crew – Heyerdahl, Sisamouth and Altanhuyag -  were in the ship's morgue in stasis. Starfleet had been notified of their deaths, and was in the process of sending the Borman's crew last wishes in regards to burial to the Enterprise. Pike had already called up the details for his honored Enterprise dead.</p>
<p>His crew had recovered the data from the Borman – all the star charts they had compiled; the list of solar systems they had visited; the space anomalies they had encountered. Plus, all the reports, letters, schedules, anything of a ship's operating minutiae, had been recovered from the Borman. Any vital equipment had been salvaged, and then the Boorman was destroyed. </p>
<p>Pike waits in the sickbay outer ward, writing reports, conferring with his officers, waiting for the inquiry from Starfleet. He had taken the opportunity to take a quick shower an hour previously, change into a clean uniform, and grab something to eat as takeout from the officers mess. </p>
<p>Pike has talked with the Enterprise wounded, and checked in with Dr.  Chuquimia on the wounded from the Borman. Pike also takes time to speak with the sickbay staff, to let them know how grateful he is of their service. </p>
<p>The Enterprise wounded have all asked about Spock. Anderson and Tyler told Pike how Spock had defended everyone on their landing party – Spock's keen hearing had sensed the approaching Kalar, and had given the initial warning - until the Kalar could get close enough to cut the tendons in Spock's leg, and then had pounded Spock's body with their weapons, until he lost consciousness. Heyerdahl had fought at Spock's side until he too was knocked out. </p>
<p>Now, Pike waited for Dr. Boyce to emerge from the operating room, waiting to find out the fate of  Ensign Spock.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>Alpha Quadrant<br/>Sector 41-H<br/>USS Enterprise NCC-1701<br/>En route to Vega Colony<br/>September 21, 2254 – 2134 hours<p> </p>
<p>Pike was dozing in his chair. “Resting his eyes,” if anyone would question him about it. It had been a long day, looked like it was going to be a long night. </p>
<p>The sound of the surgery bay doors opening rouse Pike from his nap, and he saw Dr. Boyce and Nurse Potter emerge. Boyce noticed Pike sitting in the corner of the outer Sickbay ward, and stopping to thank Nurse Potter for her assistance, wished her a good evening, and then walked over to Pike, and sat down in an adjoining chair. </p>
<p>Pike asks, “How did surgery go with Spock?”</p>
<p>Boyce sighs, and replies, “That young man has a remarkable constitution. I was able to repair the Achilles tendon well enough, I hope. He'll have to be in physical therapy for a while, so that he doesn't lose mobility in that leg. His concussion is resolving nicely, the ribs have knitted. Most of his abrasions were moderate, so they should heal quickly. There is one other item I wanted to discuss with you...”</p>
<p>Pike cut in, “You mean the injury to his groin? I wasn't close enough to see, but something odd happened when the Kalar abused him … the Kalar started laughing, and then all the Kalar started laughing and hooting. What happened?”</p>
<p>Boyce weighed Spock's privacy vs. Pike's responsibility as his Captain. “Vulcans are not the same as humans anatomically in that area. Also, from what I can gather, they become sexually mature at a far later age than humans do. Spock's penis and testes are not in the same place. The testes are in his lower back, and the penis is located within in a sheath at the groin area. The Kalar went to reach for both, and couldn't find anything. If it hadn't been for Heyerdahl's interference, I don't even want to think what the Kalar would have done to Spock.”</p>
<p>Pike digested that information, and then told Boyce about the fight. “Starfleet held Spock back two years, because they were worried about a pacifist Vulcan being assigned to a ship of the line. Phil, you should have seen Spock fighting down on that planet. Even as injured as he was, he was amazing. Even more amazing … he didn't fight to kill, he fought to incapacitate the Kalar. I was the one who killed the Kalar who killed Heyerdahl. He was beating Spock so badly … but that's something I will have to live with.”</p>
<p>Boyce replies to Pike, “You were right back in March during the new crew evaluations. Spock is more than capable of doing his job, and maintaining his health.” </p>
<p>Pike asks, “When will Spock wake up from surgery?”</p>
<p>“Not until early this morning. We had to put him under very deep, to repair that leg. We've moved him to one of the private surgery recovery rooms. Nurse Kairau is monitoring. There's an extra chair in there, in case you'd like to sit with him for a while.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Phil, I'm going to do just that.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>Alpha Quadrant<br/>Sector 41-H<br/>USS Enterprise NCC-1701<br/>En route to Vega Colony<br/>September 22, 2254 – 0500 hours<p> </p>
<p>Ensign Spock slowly regained consciousness. His body had a habit of flexing his right ankle joint; then taking a deep inhalation of breath, and finally, his tongue wetting his lips upon wakening. It had been his nature to wake this way since he was a small child. After years of trying to break the habit, he still awoke this way more often than not.  It was kaiidith. Or, as his mother was fond of saying, “Que sera, sera.”</p>
<p>Several seconds later, Spock opened his eyes. By the beeping from the bioscanner on the wall above him, Spock knew he was still in sickbay. As the lighting had been dimmed, he presumed it was some time in the ship's artificial night. His inner time sense appeared to be … faulty, he had no awareness of how long he had been unconscious. </p>
<p>Spock closed his eyes, and examined his body from within. The head injury was healing swiftly, although he still had some nausea. His right ear itched terribly, however, the pain was minimal. His ribs were sore, but were not as painful as they previously had been. The wound in his lower left leg, though, not only was that very painful to his body; but also painful to his sense of being. </p>
<p>Would he be able to walk sufficiently after the wound had healed to stay in Starfleet? If not – no, he would wait for more time to consider alternate life plans if the leg should invalid him. </p>
<p>Then, Spock became aware of someone else in the room with him. Spock turned his head to the right, and was surprised to see Captain Pike sitting in a chair beside his bio-bed. The Captain had his aluminum report clipboard open on his lap; he had apparently been in the process of writing the mission report. And had fallen asleep at some point. Pike looked fairly uncomfortable in the position he was in. Spock was ruminating on whether to wake Pike, when Dr. Boyce entered the room, solving this particular problem for Spock, as Pike instantly woke up. </p>
<p>“Good morning, Captain, Spock,” announced Boyce. “Spock, on a scale of one to ten, can you tell me what part of your body hurts the most?”</p>
<p>“My left leg doctor, level 8. Was the tendon repair successful?”</p>
<p>Pike was sitting on the edge of the chair, leaning forward. </p>
<p>“Thankfully it was a clean cut, not torn or frayed. We've packed the wound with growth gel, injected the tendon with Vitalizer B and coranalin, and your leg is in a soft cast, that you must keep on for at least two days. After we take the cast off, Nurse Potter, who is trained in physical therapy, will set you up for treatments. We want you take this slow, Spock. There is time available for you to heal safely.”</p>
<p>Pike spoke up at this time. “Heed Dr. Boyce's advice, Spock. We're en-route to Vega Colony now for several of our other wounded who will need extensive recovery time. We can re-evaluate when we arrive, but we'd prefer to keep you aboard the Enterprise. We need you.”</p>
<p>Spock felt his face grow warm, and hoped he wasn't blushing. He had never handled praise well. </p>
<p>“Yes, sir. And thank you sir.”</p>
<p>Boyce looked at both Pike and Spock, and caught Pike's quick chin movement out towards the main ward of sickbay, and took the hint. “Well, if you need anything else, Spock, let us know. I'm off to write my mission report,” and left the room. </p>
<p>“Captain ...”</p>
<p>“Spock ...”</p>
<p>“Please, go ahead Captain.”</p>
<p>“I've started writing the mission report. We need to have a debriefing as soon as possible. I want to include your input as soon as possible, while your memory is still fresh. When do you think you would be able to participate... sometime tomorrow afternoon?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>Pike nodded, quieted a moment, and then asked the question that had been bothering him all night. “As I'm sure you are aware, nothing travels faster in our galaxy than gossip, or bad news. In our case, we've managed to land in both classes in the past 24 hours. I called up your notification of family and noted you didn't provide that information. I … don't want to pry, Spock, but with three dead and seven wounded, and the wounded and dead from the Borman, information is going to reach Vulcan sooner rather than later. We can set up a relay to Vulcan here in sickbay – are you sure there isn't someone you wouldn't like to contact?” asked Pike. </p>
<p>Spock was silent for several seconds. “Sir, yes, thank you. I would like to contact my family on Vulcan.”</p>
<p>“Good. I'll get that set up as soon as possible this morning. You should get some more sleep, Spock. We'll be needing you at your best soon.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”  Spock added, “Sir, I should tell you something. Vulcans are touch telepaths. When I was tied to Ensign Heyerdahl, I could feel his emotions, because of my injury, I couldn't control my telepathy. When he died, I felt his death. He … felt despair because he was concerned not only for my life, but yours as well, Captain.”</p>
<p>Spock closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply, trying to control his emotions. </p>
<p>Captain Pike stood up, and placed his left hand on Spock's shoulder. “Spock, thank you. Peter was a fine young man. I shall miss him. Now, get some rest. Good night, Spock.”</p>
<p>Captain Pike walked out of Spock's room, closing the door softly.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>Alpha Quadrant<br/>Sector 41-I<br/>USS Enterprise NCC-1701<br/>En route to Vega Colony<br/>September 22, 2254 – 1320 hours<p> </p>
<p>Spock had slept again until 1100 hours. Nurse Gable assisted Spock in a deeper cleansing of his body than had provided just after his surgery, as his left leg couldn't be moved. Provided a nourishing breakfast to Spock, fluffed his pillows, and provided a mirror and comb, so that his hair would be in place before he spoke with his parents in video conference on the computer. </p>
<p>The pain in Spock's left leg had decreased to a level of 7, his nausea had been resolved, and he noticed in the mirror his right ear had an interesting notch in the lower lobe that it hadn't had before. Kaiidith. </p>
<p>While he waited for the call to go through, he tried to go through the first stage of meditation, so that he could be more calm while talking to his parents. Spock had communicated more with his mother since he had left Vulcan to attend Starfleet Academy – his father did not approve of Spock's decision. </p>
<p>A few minutes later, he felt “centered,” and then the computer chimed that the video conference was live. </p>
<p>His mother, Amanda, sat pale of face in front of the computer. Spock had not talked with her for over a year, but had sent several messages home, and received some in return. She looked … older, tired, and upset. </p>
<p>“Spock, oh it is so good to see you. We heard the news about Rigel VII before Starfleet contacted us, and we were so worried about you. How are you?”</p>
<p>“Mother. I was wounded, but I am recovering. How are you, Mother. You look tired.”</p>
<p>Amanda laughs. “I was unable to sleep last night. But now that I know you are alright, I'm sure I'll sleep soundly tonight. Are you still in the hospital?</p>
<p>“In sickbay, yes mother. It will be a few days before I am released. I was very fortunate, we did lose three crew members, including...” here Spock has to take a deep breath to maintain his calm, “including  Peter Heyerdahl, who I wrote you about.”</p>
<p>Amanda inhaled sharply. “Oh, Spock, I'm so sorry. He sounded like such a wonderful young man.” There was some noise off camera, and then Amanda continued, “Oh, here's your father.”</p>
<p>Sarek replaced Amanda in the chair. Sarek looked stern, his usual mien. “Spock, your mother and I were both relieved to hear that you were still alive. How are your injuries?”</p>
<p>“I am improving, sir, thank you.”</p>
<p>Sarek paused, then announced, “Here's your mother again,” and got up to allow Amanda sit again in the chair. </p>
<p>“Spock, please call us again when you're back on duty. We miss you and love you.”</p>
<p>“Yes, mother, thank you. Peace and Long Life to you as well.”</p>
<p>And with that, the connection ended.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>Alpha Quadrant<br/>Sector 41-I<br/>USS Enterprise NCC-1701<br/>En route to Vega Colony<br/>September 22, 2254 – 1500 hours<p> </p>
<p>The Rigel VII mission debriefing was underway, in a somewhat unusual setting – sickbay. Captain Pike, Number One, Dr. Boyce, Lt. Commander Ramin Phaithanthong, Lt. Tyler, Geologist Anderson,<br/>
Dr. Guzman, Nurse Okuda, and security personnel Amendola are in attendence, along with Yeoman Carstairs who was recording the proceedings. </p>
<p>A mission debriefing was vital in that during the discussion, the following could hopefully be pinpointed:</p>
<p>1. What had gone right? What were the qualification of the right determination?<br/>
2. Conversely, what had gone wrong? What were the qualifications of the wrong determination? (Other than the obvious loss, and/or injury, of Enterprise crew members, and the loss of life of the native Kalar, the loss of life of the Borman crew.)<br/>
3. Were the correct personnel, equipment, planning, etc. deployed?</p>
<p>The mission debriefing included:</p>
<p>1. Active participation with more than just the passive receipt of feedback,<br/>
2. Developmental intent focused on learning and improvement,<br/>
3. Discussion of specific events,<br/>
4. Input from multiple sources.</p>
<p>These facts, data, information, and conjecture were gleaned, and then, would be transferred to Starfleet Command, who would have the final say about the mission's permanent status and additional comments and recommended changes in protocol.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>Alpha Quadrant<br/>Sector 41-J<br/>USS Enterprise NCC-1701<br/>En route to Vega Colony<br/>September 23, 2254 – 0900 hours<p> </p>
<p>Captain Pike, Number One, Doctors Boyce and Chuquimia, were working inside the Enterprise's morgue. The deceased had their bodies cleansed after they left sickbay, and before they were placed in stasis, waiting for instructions on their respective burial arrangements. </p>
<p>Now, the officers were conducting the cleansing rituals that were pertinent to certain faiths – Islamic, and Christian. Dr. Chuquimia also had the duty of ship's chaplain, and directed the officers in the proper procedures. </p>
<p>This ritual had been taught to Captain Pike when he was the First Officer on the Enterprise under the command of Captain Robert April, over nine years ago. Pike had continued the tradition, to honor the Enterprise's dead, and their families, when he took command of the Enterprise in 2250.  </p>
<p>Pike, Number One, and Doctor Boyce were just finishing with the last body – Yeoman Peter Heyerdahl.  As they were preparing to cover the body with a white burial cloth, Pike stepped in closer, and kissed Heyerdahl's forehead. He said a silent prayer for the young man, thanking him for his service; wishing him eternal rest; and thinking of his family, friends, fellow crew members, and especially of Spock. </p>
<p>Pike then stepped back, and Heyerdahl's body was covered with the shroud. </p>
<p>The officers gathered, and Dr. Chuquimia recited prayers for the dead Christians:</p>
<p>
  <em>"The Lord bless thee and keep thee, the Lord make His face to shine upon thee and be gracious unto thee, the Lord lift up the light of His countenance upon thee, and give thee peace. Amen”</em>
</p>
<p>And for the dead Muslim, an abbreviated prayer from <em>Salat al-Janazah</em>:</p>
<p>
  <em>“Peace and blessings of God be unto you.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Per their individual last wishes, Lt. Byambyn Altanhuyag and Ensign Peter Heyerdahl bodies were being shipped home for burial; Ensign Norodom Sisamouth elected to be buried in space.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>Alpha Quadrant<br/>Sector 41-J<br/>USS Enterprise NCC-1701<br/>En route to Vega Colony<br/>September 23, 2254 – 1130 hours<p> </p>
<p>Captain Pike entered sickbay, and immediately went into Dr. Boyce's office. </p>
<p>“Phil, the Memorial Service is scheduled for 1400 hours tomorrow. Any of your medical staff that will be on duty, that would like to attend in person, if you can spare them, have my permission to do so. ”</p>
<p>“Yes, I think that would be good for them, Chris. Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Good, good. I'm going to go to talk with Spock for a few minutes. Then, how about dinner at 1600?”</p>
<p>“Yes, thank you.”</p>
<p>Pike then knocked on the closed door to the private recovery room that Spock was in. “Spock, it's Captain Pike, may I come in?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Captain.”</p>
<p>The first thing Pike noticed when he entered Spock's recovery room, was that Spock already had a visitor. Pike's First Officer, Number One. Which was odd, because Number One was just as reserved as Spock. She would make initial sickbay visits, but wasn't seen that often on follow up visits. </p>
<p>Number One stood up as Pike entered. “Captain. Ensign, I'm pleased that you are doing so well. I'll see you tomorrow then,” and then she left the room. </p>
<p>Captain Pike sat in the chair Number One had just vacated. </p>
<p>“Spock, I thought I should mention something to you. Your parents contact me early this morning. They apologized for “bothering” me, but advised that you were sometimes reluctant to cooperate with the medical profession when you are ill. I have a question though – why haven't you mentioned that you're the son of Ambassador Sarek, and that your mother is human?”</p>
<p>“Vulcan security thought it would be best to keep my parentage in the highest of confidence for several reasons: to prevent the attraction of myself being kidnapped or held hostage to influence Sarek; and in the case of my mixed parentage – racism is still a trait that the Federation experiences within its member planets; but the planets we visit moreso. It was thought to protect not only myself and my family, but also Starfleet.”</p>
<p>Pike nodded, and said, “I see. And as there isn't any mention in your Starfleet records, I take Starfleet also approved of this?”</p>
<p>“Yes sir.”</p>
<p>“All right then. Just to let you know, I assured your parents that you are healing safely. I also happened to mention that you are an asset to the Enterprise.”</p>
<p>Spock again felt his face becoming hot. “Thank you, sir.”</p>
<p>“Now, the other reason I wanted to see you. Tomorrow we are holding Memorial Services at 1400 hours, and we'll have the computer terminal re-installed in here so that you can view it. ”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir, thank you sir.”</p>
<p>“All right then. I should also mention that Ensign Heyerdahl updated his will back in July. He's left you his banjo.”</p>
<p>Spock was silent. He had made his first human friend in Peter Heyerdahl. He had fought valiantly along side Spock when they were ambushed by the Kalar; had provided first aid to his leg, thereby saving Spock's life; and then had been murdered trying to deflect the abuse of the Kalar. </p>
<p>“I … thank you, sir.”</p>
<p>Pike then scooted forward in his chair, his elbows resting on his knees. “Spock, there's something else I'd like to discuss you. I'm sure you are aware that you were held back to being posted on a ship, due to Starfleet Command being concerned whether or not you would be able to respond in a fight for life situation, your training and test scores notwithstanding. After the events of the last 48 hours, I can only say this – never, ever, doubt yourself Spock.” Pike stops, and reflects, and then inhales deeply. </p>
<p>“You are one of the finest young officers it has been my privilege to command. Not only your intelligence, and devotion to duty, and your crew mates, but to all life. When you fought that first Kalar warrior, incapacitating that Kalar with your hand … how did you accomplish that, by the way?”</p>
<p>“In the vernacular, it is known as the Vulcan Nerve Pinch. By applying pressure to the nerves and blood vessels in the neck, it cuts off blood and nerve responses to the brain, thereby leading to unconsciousness. Depending on how long the pressure is applied, the longer the period of  unconsciousness,” replied Spock. </p>
<p>Captain Pike chuckles, “You'll have to teach me that technique some day.”</p>
<p>“Spock, as you aware, Starfleet's main mission is peaceful exploration in the search for sentient life. We also have multiple roles serving in scientific, defense, and diplomatic missions. I can't promise you we won't run into a situation like this again, but the Enterprise, and Starfleet, will benefit from having you aboard. You get a good night's rest, and I'll see you again tomorrow at 1400.”</p>
<p>“Captain, I do have a question.”</p>
<p>“Go ahead, Spock.”</p>
<p>“On Rigel VII, I was … surprised on your instructions to care for Kalar that had been stunned. But then I realized that you truly do believe in the value of life. It's an honor to serve with you, sir.”</p>
<p>Pike responded, “It's an honor to serve with you as well, Spock. You get some rest now. And Dr. Chuquimia will be in to see you sometime today. Do yourself a favor, and cooperate with her. I've had my fair share of counseling while in service. It does help.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>Alpha Quadrant<br/>Sector 41-J<br/>USS Enterprise NCC-1701<br/>En route to Vega Colony<br/>September 23, 2254 – 1600 hours<p> </p>
<p>Captain Pike and Doctor Boyce shared a table in the Officer's Mess, in the far corner, for privacy. They had been talking about the planned Memorial Services; updates on the wounded patients; and other Enterprise matters.</p>
<p>Dr. Boyce cleared his throat, and then said, “Chris, there's something else I found about Spock … Chris, I'm going to break a Medical oath, and tell you some patient information that is not in Spock's fleet file.” </p>
<p>“Spock has been on his own since he was 17. I looked up his Academy admission – he filed for Earth citizenship, and then petitioned to be an emancipated minor. On Vulcan, he would still be considered a minor. Spock turned down admittance into the Vulcan Science Academy. He worked his way on merchant ships from Vulcan to Earth to attend the Academy. It took almost a year to make the trip. Anyone with that amount of determination -  he's going to make a terrific officer, Chris. I'm glad we have him.”</p>
<p>Captain Pike appraised the information and realized why Spock was estranged from his family. This mission cracked the door open, so to speak. Pike ponders throughout the evening on how he can finagle having Enterprise can make a port call at Vulcan in the near future.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>Alpha Quadrant<br/>Sector 41-K<br/>USS Enterprise NCC-1701<br/>En route to Vega Colony<br/>September 24, 2254 – 1400 hours<p> </p>
<p>Promptly at 1400, the Officer's call went out, pass the word “All hands bury the dead.” The helmsman brought the Enterprise to a dead stop. The new Captain's yeoman, Yeoman Carstairs, lowered the United Federation of Planets flag to half mast in the briefing room. </p>
<p>The Enterprise chapel was filled, even the standing room availability had been claimed. The service was being piped throughout the ship, so that on duty crew members could watch the Memorial Service. </p>
<p>Captain Pike addresses the ship's crew:</p>
<p>“We are assembled here today to pay respects to our honored dead — to remember the lives and mark the deaths of Lt. Byambyn Altanhuyag, Ensign Peter Heyerdahl and Ensign Norodom Sisamouth. They had an impact on all of us, so we take this brief time to recognize their deaths. They were all too young when they gave their lives in the defense of their fellow crew members on Rigel VII, and took then from our midst.”</p>
<p>“I'd like to read to you now part of an eulogy that was given in 2005, by an American physicist, Aaron Freeman.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“You want a physicist to speak at your funeral. You want the physicist to talk to your grieving family about the conservation of energy, so they will understand that your energy has not died.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You want the physicist to remind your sobbing mother about the first law of thermodynamics; that no energy gets created in the universe, and none is destroyed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You want your mother to know that all your energy, every vibration, every Btu of heat, every wave of every particle that was her beloved child remains with her in this world. You want the physicist to tell your weeping father that amid energies of the cosmos, you gave as good as you got.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And at one point you’d hope that the physicist would step down from the pulpit and walk to your brokenhearted spouse there in the pew and tell him that all the photons that ever bounced off your face, all the particles whose paths were interrupted by your smile, by the touch of your hair, hundreds of trillions of particles, have raced off like children, their ways forever changed by you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And as your widow rocks in the arms of a loving family, may the physicist let her know that all the photons that bounced from you were gathered in the particle detectors that are her eyes, that those photons created within her constellations of electromagnetically charged neurons whose energy will go on forever.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And the physicist will remind the congregation of how much of all your energy is given off as heat. There may be a few fanning themselves with their programs as he says it. And he will tell him that the warmth that flowed through you in life is still here, still part of all that we are, even as we who mourn continue the heat of our own lives.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And you’ll want the physicist to explain to those who loved you that they need not have faith; indeed, they should not have faith. Let them know they can measure, that scientists have measured precisely the conservation of energy and found it accurate, verifiable and consistent across space and time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You can hope your family will examine the evidence and satisfy themselves that the science is sound and that they’ll be comforted to know your energy’s still around. According to the law of the conservation of energy, not a bit of you is gone; you’re just less orderly. Amen.”</em>
</p>
<p>Then, Captain Pike stepped back, and Doctor Chuguimia, stepped forward.</p>
<p>“Lt. Byambyn Altanhuyag, Ensign Peter Heyerdahl and Ensign Norodom Sisamouth. We bless your memory with great love for you, for you have written your love upon our hearts. Go your way in peace and may your memory be a blessing to all who knew you.”</p>
<p>The view screen switched from the chapel to the proton torpedo launch bay. There were crew members lining the bay, in dress uniform. Through the speaker, Doctor Chuguimia began the prayer for the dead.</p>
<p>
  <em>“We therefore commit the earthly remains of Ensign Norodom Sisamouth to the black of space. The Lord bless thee and keep thee, the Lord make His face to shine upon thee and be gracious unto thee, the Lord lift up the light of His countenance upon thee, and give thee peace. Amen”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Physicist Aaron Freeman's funeral eulogy is available on NPR, as both written text and an audio file. </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.npr.org/templates/story/story.php?storyId=4675953/">Planning Ahead Can Make a Difference in the End</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>